Laundry
by ayanesakura chan
Summary: Hobi Sehun adalah memakai pakaian pelanggan di laudry milik mamanya dan kemudian memamerkannya pada teman-temannya. KaiHun. ninja!ZeHun(?)


**Laundry**

Author : Ayane Sakura-chan

Cast : Sehun, Jongin

Genre : Comedy, Romance(?)

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : PG-13

FF yang chapter belum ada kepastian mau dilanjut kapan yah... soalnya saya sibuk banget. Masak try out tiap hari... malah ada yang sehari dua kali... les di sekolah di bimbel... tugas film, penelitian, bikin makalah, kaichou wa maid sama, SNMPTN, arghhhh... doakan saya saja yah... huhuhu...

Okay dibaca saja langsung. Reviewnya ditunggu... ~~~

...

...

...

_**Hidup itu berputar... seperti roda. Kadang di bawah, dan kadang di atas. Itu menurut sebagian besar orang di dunia ini, tapi tidak untuk seorang namja berusia tujuh belas tahun bernama Wu Sehun. Iya... menurut Sehun hidup itu memang seperti roda... tapi bukan roda sepeda, mobil, ataupun lainnya... tapi seperti gambar roda, yang diam saja, tidak bergerak ke depan atau ke belakang. Setidaknya itulah hidup menurut Sehun. Berputar tanpa henti seperti lingkaran roda, tapi tidak ada gejolak yang berarti.**_

Sehun bangun jam enam pagi, kemudian bersekolah dari jam delapan sampai setengah sepuluh malam. Dia mempunyai lumayan banyak teman, beberapa mantan kekasih... iya sekarang dia _single_, dan yah... dia berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Tidak berasal dari keluarga konglomerat seperti Lee Minho di drama-dramanya. Dan meskipun begitu, Sehun sudah cukup bahagia. Hobi Sehun menggambar, dan dia menggambar apapun yang ada di imajinasinya, kebanyakan karyanya adalah si wajah tembok Squidward Tentaqel, tokoh kartun favoritnya yang tidak suka pakai celana itu, iya dia tau itu tidak sopan, tapi kan... si Squid tidak punya... sudahlah tidak usah dibicarakan. Lalu... Sehun itu adalah seorang fashionista... tolong jangan dipisah nanti dia jadi fashion NISTA malah.

Berbicara tentang fashionista... sebenarnya _tittle _yang satu ini tidak seharusnya dipegangnya. Sudah tau kan kalau keluarga Sehun itu hanyalah keluarga pas-pasan? Jadi... mana mungkin Sehun bisa mengikuti _trend mode_ yang setiap hari selalu berkembang. Tapi... bukan Wu Sehun namanya jika dia tidak bisa mensiasati...

Siasati dengan apa?

Dengan berbohong pada orangtuanya dan meminta uang lebih untuk membayar sekolah? Bukan... tidak mungkin... kan ayah Sehun adalah kepala staf tata usaha di SMAnya... -..-

Dengan bekerja _part time_ setiap harinya? Duh... jangankan untuk _part time_... untuk _fanboying_ Siwon Super Junior yang _bias_ nomor satunya sejagad raya itu saja dia sekarang tidak bisa. Huhuhu... sudah kelas dua, jadi harus fokus belajar untuk bisa masuk SNU_! *meski kemungkinannya hanya sebesar upil Baekhyun... kakak pertamanya yang tubuhnya mirip liliput itu._

Lalu...? dengan menabung setiap hari dan uang tabungannya untuk membeli pakaian? Aduh... mana mungkin bisa... Sehun itu _shink-shink..._ dia bisa makan enam sampai tujuh kali dalam sehari... jadi, mana bisa dia menabung.

Lalu apa?

Ini...

Dengan...

"YA AMPUN! WU SEHUN, KAPAN KAU MENGEMBALIKAN KEMEJA MILIK PELANGGAN YOO?"teriak Nyonya Wu dari arah ruang laundry. Kyungsoo yang sedang menaiki kursi bar untuk mengganti lampu yang rusak mendadak terjungkal karena kaget, sementara Baekhyun sekarang sedang menghabiskan air minum di kulkas karena mendadak tersedak bakpao yang dimakannya.

"MAMA... BESOK SAJA YAH... AKU MOHON!"pinta Sehun memelas pada mamanya. Nyonya Wu hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihat putra bungsunya. "Kau sudah berjanji akan mengembalikannya hari ini bukan?"ucap Nyonya Wu serius. Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya kemudian berdiri dari posisi memohonnya, menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal kemudian berjalan menuju tangga.

"Dia mengambil baju pelanggan lagi?"tanya Baekhyun pada adik pertamanya, Kyungsoo.

"Eoh,"jawab Kyungsoo singkat kemudian mengelus pantat seksinya yang baru saja terlukai.

Tidak lama kemudian, sosok kurus Sehun menuruni tangga dengan kesal. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada sebuah kemeja berwarna ungu muda yang ternyata adalah milik pelanggan tetap di usaha _laundry_ milik mamanya. Baekhyun menatap adik kecilnya itu dengan jengah, sementara Kyungsoo hanya diam saja. Sehun melotot ke arah Baekhyun dengan _bitch face_ yang diwarisi dari papanya, sementara Baekhyun menggembungkan hidungnya seperti babi sebagai balasan.

"Apa liat-liat?"kata Sehun galak kepada kedua hyungnya.

"Huhhh... dasar fashion... **NISTA**!"ejek Baekhyun lalu _mehrong_, dan itu membuat bibir tipis Sehun mengerucut lagi.

"Ini ma..."Sehun menyerahkan kemeja itu pada mamanya.

"Kau harus menghentikan kebiasaan burukmu ini,"nasihat sang mama, Wu Joomyun.

"Kebiasaan buruk apa ma? Aku kan hanya pinjam! Lihat? Dikembalikan kan?"protes Sehun tidak terima karena kebiasaan **'Mengambil baju pelanggan dan memamerkannya kepada teman.' **Dianggap hal buruk oleh mamanya.

"Tapi sayang... kalau pelanggan sampai tahu... apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Joomyun menatap Sehun serius. Sehun menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Tapi kan nyatanya mereka tidak tahu!"gumam Sehun yang masih dapat didengar Joomyun.

"Belum! Belum tahu... sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan kerjakan tugas-tugasmu agar segera mendapat nilai B atau mungkin A!"perintah Joomyun. Sehun menurut saja, dan kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Di ruang tamu, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan olok-olokannya, sementara Kyungsoo masih diam saja dan menatapnya memelas. Tatapan seorang dermawan kepada kucing kecil yang belum makan tiga hari. -..-

...

...

...

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi. Di kediaman keluarga Wu, semua anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul. Bahkan sudah bertambah satu... Chanyeol... anak konglomerat, kekasih Kyungsoo yang _hyper_ dan patut dikasihani karena dia selalu ditinggal oleh orangtuanya dan kurang kasih sayang. Untung saja sekarang sudah mendapat kasih sayang Kyungsoo... :3 kembali ke topik._. Jadi... semenjak Chanyeol menjadi penumpang sarapan(?) tetap, kursi di kediaman Wu menjadi enam buah, dan tentu saja dengan kursi sebanyak itu... dan dengan ke-absurdan orang-orang yang mendudukinya... sekarang pagi yang cerah secerah senyuman Joomyun.*menurut Yifan* tidak tenang dan damai lagi, melainkan ribut dan ramai.

"HAHAHAHA... JADI SEHUNNIE MELAKUKANNYA LAGI?"si _giant_ Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar cerita Baekhyun, tapi kemudian terdiam seketika setelah melihat _death glare_ calon papa mertua.

"Ya! Memangnya kenapa sih _hyung_?"Sehun merengut kesal. Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini sebenarnya? Apa dia berbuat salah. _**Mungkin kita harus memberitahu kesalahannya...**_

"Tidak papa,"jawab Chanyeol cepat, tidak mau mendapat pelototan galak lagi di pagi yang indah ini.

Setelah sarapan, Yifan bergegas berangkat ke sekolah menaiki vespa tuanya yang masih sangat keren *menurutnya* sedangkan ketiga anaknya menumpang saja di mobil mewah milik Chanyeol. B) Chanyeol duduk di kursi kemudi, sedangkan Baekhyun duduk di kursi depan, sebelah Chanyeol. Jangan bingung kenapa bukan Kyungsoo yang duduk di depan mendampingi sang kekasih. Jadi... usut punya usut Baekhyun... _ekhem..._ seringkali mabuk darat. Jadi dia harus duduk di kursi dekat AC untuk mengurangi kemungkinan hal tersebut terjadi. Dan sebagai gantinya, Kyungsoo duduk di belakang bersama Sehun.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah tidak memakan waktu lama jika menunggang honda jazz metalic milik Chanyeol, hanya sekitar sepuluh menit... sedangkan papa Yifan, yah... tiga puluh menit. karena beliau adalah pengendara yang baik sehingga spidometernya maksimal hanya menunjukan angka 45km/jam.

Setelah sampai di sekolah, Kyungsoo dan Sehun turun dari mobil. *sebelumnya Chanyeol minta_ kiss_ dulu pada kekasihnya* dan Chanyeol sendiri serta Baekhyun meneruskan perjalanannya ke universitas mereka. Seperti biasa, pemandangan pagi yang lazim di SOPA jika ada seorang anak albino menggandeng seorang anak hilang(?) layaknya teletubies. Iya... Sehun selalu menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo jika sudah di sekolah. Dia tahu itu kekanakan, tapi ia selalu berkilah bahwa itu karena dia terlalu menyayangi hyung bermata bulatnya itu. Padahal kenyataannya Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya menjaga Kyungsoo dan memberinya imbalan. -_-

Setelah sampai di depan kelas Sehun, akhirnya mereka berdua berpisah. Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Kenapa? Karena Kyungsoo terlalu sayang pada adik kecilnya? Bukan... bukan seperti itu... sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya takut, sifat liar Sehun akan keluar jika sudah tidak lagi bersamanya, ditambah lagi tidak ada yang mengawasinya kan? Aduh... pasti tambah memalukan._.

"Baiklah... bye, bye, hyung... "ucap Sehun kemudian memasuki kelasnya. Dan sesuai dugaan Kyungsoo, begitu Sehun masuk ke dalam kelas, keributan langsung terjadi.

"_**HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYY... MINA-SAAAAAAAAAN... OHAYO..."itu suara cempreng Sehun.**_

"_**OH YA AMPUN! KENAPA KAU TIDAK ABSENT SAJA!"dan sang ketua kelas yang sangat kalem, Xi Luhan(?) berteriak sebal. Dia musuh Sehun ternyata.**_

"_**SEHUUUUN... ADA PR MATEMATIKA LHO... KAU BELUM MENGERJAKANNYA KAN? MWEHEHE... SIAP-SIAP DIJEMUR DI LAPANGAN YAH..."goda si raja troll Jongdae.**_

"_**TIDAK PAPA SEHUNNIE! ADA ZITAO GEGE DISINI... SILAHKAN MENCONTEK... TAPI SEBELUMNYA..."dan Fanboy Sehun yang otaknya mirip Einstein itu buru-buru berlari ke arah Sehun sambil membawa tumpukan buku PRnya.**_

"_**CIUM GEGE DULU!"kata Tao hebring, sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi kanannya.**_

"_**HUUUUUUUU~~~"**_

'_**KLUTAK... KLUTAK... BUAGH... DHUARRRR'**_

"Astaga."O_o

...

...

...

"Oh! Astaga... astaga... astaga! Semuanya... tolong tangkap ragaku..."girang Sehun pada teman-temannya saat dia melihat Kim Jongin, si... eum... Sekertaris dua OSIS *sebenarnya jabatannya tidak terlalu menonjol* yang baru saja lewat di disebelahnya. Semua temannya memutar matanya malas.

"_Haisssh..._ apasih yang kau lihat dari namja seperti dia?"tanya Minwoo meremehkan.

"YA! JANGAN BERKATA SEPERTI ITU TENTANG CALON AYAH DARI ANAK-ANAK MASA DEPANKU!"protes Sehun padanya. Minwoo mencibir dibuatnya.

"Kau berlebihan, bahkan Jongin mungkin tidak tau namamu!"kali ini Youngmin menambahkan. Sehun mem_pout_kan bibirnya kemudian menyeruput susu strawberrynya sampai habis.

"_Akh..._ kalau itu... bukannya dia tidak tau namaku! Tapi Belum... Younggi..."dan Youngmin memilih untuk diam saja.

"Kalaupun dia mengenalmu, hanya ada kemungkinan **minus koma** untukmu bisa menjadi istrinya!"cela Sungjong pedas, Minwoo dan Youngmin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"_Aisshhh..._ dasar menyebalkan! Kalian itu temanku bu..."

'Pip... pip... pip... pip...'

"HEH?"

"SEHUN? ADA APA?"tanya Sungjong kaget, begitu mendapati perubahan raut wajah Sehun setelah mendapat e-mail.

"CALVIN KLEIN MENGELUARKAN EDISI _LIMITED!_ KAU PERCAYA?"teriak Sehun heboh. Sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa dia masih duduk di kantin sekolah yang ramai.

"APAH? SERIUS... YUHUUUUU AKU AKAN MINTA MYUNGSOO _HYUNG_ UNTUK MENTRAKTIRKU!"heboh Sungjong terdengar materialistis.

"AAAAHHHH... HADIAH ULANG TAHUNKU ITU SAJA!"teriak Minwoo sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"AH... TUHAAAAAAAAAAAANNN! SEMOGA ADA PESAWAT YANG LEWAT DAN MENJATUHKAN UANG SATU KARUNG KEPADAKU... AMINNN!"dan si anak pastur, Youngmin... berdoa tidak penting.

Pada akhirnya mereka berempat berpelukan seperti teletubies dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari seluruh penghuni kantin. Termasuk... Pangeran, Sehun. **KIM - JONG - IN!**

...

...

...

Hari ini hari sabtu, dan itu tandanya kau boleh datang ke sekolah atau tidak. Tapi bagi Sehun, hari sabtu justru lebih baik dari hari-hari lainnya. Soalnya jika di senin-jumat dia harus memusingkan pelajaran-pelajaran maka di hari sabtu dia bisa bermain-main saja di sekolah. Hari sabtu hari ex-school bukan? Nah... Sehun itu mengikuti ex-school memasak kalau kalian ingin tau. Padahal di rumah, memasak ramen saja dia tidak bisa. -..- tapi dia nekad saja mengikuti ex-school tersebut. Alasannya sih gampang saja, kedua... karena sahabat-sahabatnya –Minwoo, Youngmin, dan Sungjong – mengikuti ex-school itu dan yang pertama dan utama karena dia ingin menjadi calon pendamping yang baik bagi Kim Jongin. -..-

"Sehunnie... jangan cuman bermain handphone saja, bantu Minwoo mengupas bawang bombaynya..."perintah Kyungsoo halus, iya Kyungsoo ikut ex-school memasak. Bahkan dia ketuanya.

"Nde..."Jawab Sehun tidak niat. Sehun mulai mendekat ke arah Minwoo, mengambil sebuah bawang bombay dan pisau dapur yang cukup tajam untuk mengupas bawang itu.

"Jadi... bagaimana dengan calvin Klein?"tanya Sehun tiba-tiba. Minwoo meletakkan bawang dan pisaunya kemudian menyeringai senang.

"Cha... aku mendapatkannya untuk hadiah ulang tahun dari eomma..."jawab Minwoo bangga. Sehun mengenduskan hidungnya keras-keras. Iri.

"Ah... aku kan juga ingin!"rengek Sehun manja.

"Nah... kenapa tidak seperti biasa saja?"tanya Minwoo licik. Dan Sehun menatap Minwoo bingung.

"Mck! Laundry! Laundry!"kode Minwoo. Dan bukannya menampakkan ekspresi malu, Sehun malah menyeringai.

"Kau pintar juga yah... baiklah aku ak... akh..."dan karena keasyikan mengobrol dengan Minwoo, tidak sengaja Sehun memotong jarinya sendiri.

"Wah... kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Minwoo khawatir.

"TIDAK PAPA? TIDAK PAPA APANYA! TANGANKU BERDARAH NIH! Aduh... sakit..."dan sifat manjanya datang kembali. Kyungsoo yang mendengar keributan itu menghampiri Sehun. Dan mata bulatnya bertambah bulat saat mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Aduh... cepat pergi ke UKS... nanti lukanya bisa infeksi..."perintah Kyungsoo. Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya begitu mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Hyung tidak mengobatiku?"tanya Sehun merajuk.

"Eh? Maaf yah... kan hyung sedang memanggang pie apel..."jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"JADI PIE APEL LEBIH BERHARGA DARI JARI-JARI INDAHKU?"teriak Sehun, hingga semua anggota ex-school memandang ke arahnya.

"Memang begitu sih..."jawab Kyungsoo innocent.

'JEBRED!'

...

...

...

"Apa-apaan Kyungsoo hyung itu... huh... dasar tidak peka!"Sehun terus menggerutu sepanjang kakinya melangkah ke arah UKS. Sambil melihat luka sayatan di jari telujuknya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu parah. Sesekali meringis kesakitan karena dengan bodohnya dia memencet jari itu agar darahnya keluar.

"Wah... diamana obat merahnya?"Sehun memutar pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Kemudian tersenyum senang saat melihat kotak P3K yang menggantung di dinding.

"Wah... obatnya banyak sekali! Mana yang harus digunakan... obat merah... obat merah..."terlalu asyik mencari obat merah, Sehun sampai tidak menyadari seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam UKS. Seorang namja berkulit tan yang mengenakan rompi PMR dan membawa kotak obat di tangannya.

"_Chogiyo_..."

"..."

"_Eum... Chogiyo..."_

"... Obat merah..."

"EKHEM!"

"EH?"dan yehet... ohorat... selamat untuk Sehun, ternyata orang itu adalah Kim Jongin... _

"KIM JONGIN! YA AMPUUUNN... APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI? KAU SAKIT? SAKIT APA?"dan tanpa sadar dia sudah menunjukan sikap sok kenalnya pada Jongin.

"Eh? Eum... karena tampaknya kau sudah mengenalku... maka... seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Jongin pelan.

"Aku? Eum... oh ya! Jariku tersayat pisau..."dan Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"_Ne?_ Biar aku yang mengobatinya..."dan Jongin mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Heh? Memangnya kau bisa?"tanya Sehun ragu-ragu. Cinta sih cinta... tapi kan kalau ternyata Jongin cuman coba-coba, tangannya mungkin bisa infeksi... okay ini berlebihan._.

"Tentu saja. Kan aku ketua PMR,"dan satu-satunya hal yang tidak Sehun ketahui tentang Jongin. Bahwa... Jongin adalah ketua PMR. Sejak kapan? O_o

"Hehhh... yang benar? Sejak kapan?"tanya Sehun lagi.

"Sejak kemarin. Kami baru saja re-organisasi..."jawab Jongin tenang. Dia mulai meraih tangan Sehun, membersihkan lukanya dengan kapas yang beralkohol dan memplesternya dengan plester bergambar shinchan.

"Nah sudah..."

"Eh... tidak pakai obat merah?"tanya Sehun heran.

"Tidak usah... kan hanya luka kecil... besok pasti sudah sembuh... jangan terkena air dulu ya..."nasihat Jongin.

"Wah... kau tahu banyak tentang kesehatan yah..."puji Sehun. Jongin tersenyum malu. Tersanjung, rupanya.

"Hehehe... tidak juga kok. Kan aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter, jadi aku belajar banyak tentang medis... selain itu, itu hanya penanganan untuk luka sayatan kecil. Siapapun juga tahu..."dan mungkin jika Sehun adalah anak yang 'normal' dia akan merasa tersinggung saat mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih yah..."ucap Sehun kemudian tersenyum. Jongin hanya tersenyum malu, kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

...

...

...

Jadi... sayatan kecil di jari Sehun ternyata membawa banyak keuntungan(?) dan salah satu keuntungan terbesarnya, selain dia dibebas tugaskan dari pekerjaan rumahnya – mencuci piring – dia juga menjadi dekat dengan Kim Jongin. Setiap hari mereka – tidak berdua karena masih ada teman-teman Sehun dan Jongin – menghabiskan waktu makan siang di kantin. Membicarakan banyak berita terbaru dan hal-hal konyol. Meski sebagian besar mereka tidak nyambung sih... well, Sehun bicara fashion, Jongin bicara obat. Sehun bicara Victoria Secret, Jongin bicara parasetamol... lama-lama mereka bicara tentang seragam dokter juga! Itu gabungan fashion dan medis kan? -..-

"Ow... jadi begitu. Semua orang diundang yah?"tanya Minwoo pada Youngmin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tentu saja... dia kan Kim Tan versi nyata..."jawab Youngmin mantap.

"Siapa sih yang kalian bicarakan?"tanya Sungjae yang daritadi tidak mengerti.

"Zelo... dia ulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas, dan kabarnya perayaannya besar-besaran... huh... dia kan anak orang kaya..."kata Sungjong.

"Ukhuk..."Sehun yang mendengar nama yang familiar itu mendadak tersedak susu strawberrynya.

"Kau tidak papa?"Jongin jadi khawatir.

"Tidak papa..."jawab Sehun sambil mengelap bibirnya yang belepotan.

"Astaga... Zelo kan..."dan belum sempat Minwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya, tangan Sungjong sudah lebih dulu menyergapnya.

"Zelo kenapa?"tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Hahaha... bagaimana kalian datang tidak?"tanya Youngmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya... kalau pesta orang kaya, pasti banyak makanan gratis... hahaha... aku datang saja. Bagaimana denganmu Jongin?"tanya Sungjae, sahabat Jongin.

"Ne tentu saja. Dia kan juga sepupuku..."

"MWOOOO?"

Jadi sebenarnya Zelo mantan pacar Sehun. -..-

...

...

...

Dan ini adalah hari itu. Hari ulang tahun Zelo... di rumahnya yang mirip disney land itu, sudah berkumpul ratusan orang yang terdiri dari teman-teman sekolah dan teman biasanya. Suasananya sangat meriah, karena orangtua Zelo memfasilitasi pesta itu dengan mengundang seorang DJ terkenal, _food and beverages_ dari restaurant terkenal, _design_ tempat yang mewah dan menakjubkan serta tata lampu yang sudah mengalahkan cerahnya lampu stadion. Mungkin memang terdengar berlebihan, tapi memang itu kenyataan. Hal-hal seperti itu tidak hanya di dalam drama BBF saja...

"Wah... Zelo-_ya_... pestamu sangat meriah yah..."puji Jongin pada sepupunya itu. Zelo tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundak Jongin pelan.

"Tahun depan, buatlah pesta seperti ini juga Jong,"kata Zelo. Jongin tersenyum saja kemudian meminum _orange juice_ dari gelas yang di tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kau kenal Oh Sehun?"tanya Jongin pelan. Zelo yang tadinya sedang tertawa-tawa karena melihat salah satu temannya – Minwoo – yang sedang menari ala _girls band_ segera menatap Jongin dengan serius.

"Yeah... dia mantan pacarku,"dan Jongin _shock _seketika. O_o

"Memangnya ada apa?"tanya Zelo penasaran. Yang ditanya malah diam saja, masih _shock_ sepertinya.

"Tt... tidak..."jawab Jongin terbata-bata.

"Dia anak yang baik, imut sekali, manis, ramah, perhatian, cerewet, menggemaskan, menyenangkan, thekthi, ... sebenarnya... aku masih menyukainya... eum... sangat..."dan Zelo berubah menjadi bimbang.

"Ish... kenapa malah jadi memikirkannya. Memangnya kenapa sih Jongin? Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa jika kau bertanya tentangnya kan?"tanya Zelo memaksa. Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. Dan dia jadi gugup sendiri.

"Eum... ak... aku..."

"Jangan bilang..."Zelo memincingkan matanya.

"Kau menyukainya yah?"tebak Zelo.

"Huh... iya. Aku mengaku... aku menyukainya..."jawab Jongin pasrah.

"Hahaha... tidak papa sih... memangnya siapa juga yang tidak menyukai anak sepertinya..."kata Zelo kemudian tertawa. Tentunya membuat Jongin kebingungan. Kalau menurut Zelo Sehun itu anak baik, manis, imut, dan lainnya... terlebih Zelo juga masih menyukainya, lalu kenapa mereka pu... "Kenapa kalian putus?"tanya Jongin penasaran. Zelo langsung diam membisu. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang kemudian menjawab. "Karena..."

"Jongin, Zelo! Hai... selamat malam..."dan suara Youngmin tiba-tiba terdengar. Membuat obrolan serius antara dua orang sepupu terhenti seketika.

"Hai Youngmin... hai... eum... Sehunnie..."sapa Zelo kikuk.

"H-hhai... Jongin, hai Zelo,"dan Sehun menunduk malu. Duh... mantan...

"Eh, sebentar..."Jongin yang sedari tadi tiba-tiba diam kini memincingkan matanya dengan tajam ke arah Sehun.

"N... ne? Ada yang salah?"tanya Sehun heran, merasa aneh karena Jongin memperhatikannya seperti itu.

"Yah... sepertinya..."

"HAHAHA... pasti kau kaget ya Jongin, karena malam ini Sehun kelihatan begitu keren?"kata Youngmin menyela.

"Tidak... bukan... ah... ini kan... baju yang kau pakai..."selidik Jongin. Dan wajah Sehun menjadi pucat saat itu, Youngmin yang menyadari perubahan aura dari sahabatnya mendadak merinding.

"I... iya? Memangnya kenapa?"tanya Sehun berusaha bersikap normal. Aduh! Jangan sampai Jongin tau!

"Aku juga punya baju seperti ini... sama persis, hanya saja punyaku sedang dilaundry..."GAME OVER! Jangan-jangan...

"Heh? Kok bisa sama? Di kemejaku, juga ada sedikit noda di bagian sakunya... sebentar..."dan Jongin menarik tangan Sehun secara paksa. Menyingkap kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Sehun ke atas dan...

Gotcha...

Disitu tertulis sebuah nama...

'KIM JONGIN'

Jangan pipis di celana... Jangan... ADUHHHH JANGANNNN!

"HEHHHHH? INI KAN BAJU KU?"Jongin histeris, dan Sehun hampir pingsan. Sial... sial... sial... dari milyaran manusia di dunia ini... dan jutaan tempat laundry... kenapa kemeja yang dipakainya adalah milik Jongin... dan kenapa Jongin melaundrykan bajunya di rumahnya! ASDFGHJKL! #$%

"Jadi Jongin... itu jawabannya... kenapa aku bisa putus dengan Sehun..."kata Zelo santai. Seperti kejadian memalukan seperti ini sudah biasa saja baginya.

"Dia suka memakai pakaian orang lain dan aku... eum... _**ILL FEEL**_..."

JLEB

JLEB

JLEB

'BRUUUKKK...'

"SEHUNNIE...!"

END.

Gaje. Sekian. Wasalam.

Amanat : Jangan suka pake baju orang lain. Siapa tau yang punya itu panuan, kudis, kurap, dan... *PLAK PLAK PLAK... 


End file.
